1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance adjustment device, and more particularly to a distance adjustment device for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional distance adjustment device is mounted on a chair and comprises a guide rail fixed on a seat portion of the chair, and a movable plate is fixed on a backrest or an armrest of the chair and slidably mounted on the guide rail. Thus, the movable plate is movable relative to the guide rail so as to adjust the distance between the backrest or armrest and the seat portion. In operation, a user holds the guide rail by his one hand and applies a force on the movable plate by his other hand to drive the movable plate to move relative to the guide rail to adjust the relative position between the movable plate and the guide rail so as to adjust the distance between the backrest or armrest and the seat portion. However, the user has to operate the conventional distance adjustment device by his two hands, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in the distance adjustment, and thereby wasting the user's manual work.